


Frills and Lace

by cometcas (javabi)



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, Domestic, Established Castiel/Dean Winchester, Established Relationship, Grumpy Castiel, Holding Hands, M/M, Panty Kink, Public Display of Affection, Shopping, and its adorable, dean winchester is a giant sap
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-02-10
Updated: 2014-02-10
Packaged: 2018-01-11 20:00:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 973
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1177316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/javabi/pseuds/cometcas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Castiel announces that he needs underwear, which sounds fine to Dean. What the hunter doesn't expect is for the guy to head to the women's section instead of the men's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Frills and Lace

**Author's Note:**

> Inspired by [this](http://cometcas.tumblr.com/post/62348736890/theyreabsolute-i-just-love-thinking-about-cas) :)

 “Dude, let’s go— we’ve been putting this off for days.”

“No Dean, _you’ve_ been putting this off for days. I’ve been complaining about the lack of coffee in this house since Tuesday.”

Dean rolled his eyes. “The fact that we’re out of toilet paper is _slightly_ more concerning than being out of coffee, babe.”

“To you.”

“Yeah, and it should matter to you too, Mr. Ex-Angel. You poop just like the rest of us dirty humans now.”

Castiel huffed, but made no further comment. Dean knew that the guy never really enjoyed shopping, and to be honest he couldn’t blame him. Customers were generally slow and annoying, the lights too bright, prices too high, and products too shitty. Still, it was something that had to be done.

“Are you ready to go now?” Dean asked in exasperation.

Castiel glared. “You should be bundling up too, Dean.”

“I don’t need to bundle up, I have thick skin.”

“I happen to know for a fact that you have seven layers of skin just like every other human, and yours are no thicker than theirs.”

“It was a joke, Cas.”

“You know what isn’t a joke, Dean? Pneumonia.”

“Yeah, yeah, keep your broken halo on. I’ll wear a vest or something.”

“Good.  That will be better than nothing.”

“Really? That wasn’t your attitude last night.”

“Our bed is considerably warmer than February in Kansas.”

“I’ll say.”

-O-

When they arrived at the store Dean couldn’t help but smile as he watched Cas dig the shopping list out of his pocket, then proceed to squint at it with the same intensity as a historian trying to decipher an ancient text. “So what’s first?”

Without looking up at him, Castiel said completely tonelessly, “I need underwear.”

“You _what_?”

“I need underwear.” he repeated, glancing up at Dean this time. His eyes didn’t lose their characteristic squint, obviously unimpressed by Dean’s inability to understand his statement.

“You have underwear.”

“I need more.”

Dean snorted. “You sound like a girl, Cas.”

“Is that supposed to be a bad thing?”

Raising his eyebrows in surprise, Dean thought about that for a second. “Touché.”

“I’ll go get my underwear, you can pick up the cereal and I’ll meet you in toiletries. Don’t get Lucky Charms this time either, they’re terrible for you.”

Pulling a grumpy face at the last comment, Dean couldn’t help but whine a little as he replied, “I don’t want to go get the cereal. I want to help you find underwear. It sounds hotter.”

“Watching me walk up and down an aisle sounds hot to you?”

Dean smirked and moved closer to the former angel, wrapping his arms around his waist. “Aside from the aesthetic appeal of watching your sweet ass move _anywhere_ ,”He moved his head so that his chin was resting on Cas’ shoulder _. “_ Yes I’d have to say that imagining you in whatever underwear you pick out will be awesome.” Dean kissed his neck, drawing the man closer to him as he did so.

“Cut it out, Dean, we’re in public and there are children around.”

“I’ll stop if you let me come with you instead of getting the stupid cereal.”

“Fine.”

The two of them set off for the clothing aisle, holding hands as they went.

-O-

“Cas—“

“Yes?”

“Cas, buddy, this is the _women’s_ aisle. We have to go to the men’s for your underwear.”

Castiel looked at him like he was trying to tell the guy that fish couldn’t swim. “Why?”

“I—uh, I don’t know that’s just how it works. Come on.”

“But the selection is better here, Dean. I like the colors, and there are more styles.”

“Yeah, those are _girly_ styles and colors. You’re a dude.”

“I know my sex, thank you. I want to look in this section first, and if I don’t find something that I like, we can go to the men’s.”

He was so insistent that Dean really couldn’t say no. And he couldn’t actually think of a reason why Cas _couldn’t_ wear ladies’ underwear anyway, so there was nothing to be done. Besides, seeing Cas in a lacy pink thong might actually be kinda… hot. “All right, dude. Whatever floats your boat.”

Castiel squinted at him one more time, like he was deciding whether or not to ask what “floats your boat” meant. Apparently he decided that he didn’t care, and turned away to start looking at the colorful displays before him.

About ten minutes later (arguably the most embarrassing ten minutes of Dean’s miserable life), Castiel approached him with an armful of frills and lace. “These seem nice.” he announced gruffly.

Grinning, Dean picked up a bright blue, lacy thong with white satin bows on the back. “This one will bring out your eyes.”

“And it’s pretty.”

“What a coincidence, so are you.” Dean said smoothly, grinning from ear to ear. The cheesy line was well worth it: Castiel was blushing so hard Dean was afraid his face might catch on fire. It was pretty freaking adorable.

“We should move on to the rest of the list.”

“I don’t know, dude...” Dean said slowly, looking into the cart at the small pile of panties. “I kinda want to see you in nothing but those frilly pink ones right there on top.”

Castiel blushed, if possible, even harder. “But the toilet paper—“

“My ass can wait. Well, uh, to be more specific, _pooping_ can wait.”

“I still want my coffee, though.”

“We’ll get your coffee and go home, then.”

“Ok.” Castiel said with a grin. No matter how long they were together, Dean was certain that he would never get tired of the dude’s smile. Damn angel turned him into a sap.

But then again, Dean thought as he slung an arm around that damn angel’s shoulders, he wouldn’t have it any other way.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested, I kind of imagined the blue panties to look like [this](http://img0.etsystatic.com/024/1/6642139/il_570xN.501296366_ioef.jpg) and the pink ones to look like [this](http://media.pinkcherry.com/media/catalog/product/cache/4/image/9df78eab33525d08d6e5fb8d27136e95/S/T/STM-433131_307645.jpg). Thanks for reading!


End file.
